Pesadilla del espacio exterior
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Dib siempre soñó con el día en el que sus especulaciones se hicieran realidad, sin embargo, ahora quería con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuese sólo una loca alucinación creada por su desesperada mente. Recuperar a su hermana y volver a la Tierra, a una vida que no era más que una simple mentira... una enorme conspiración.


**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, posible Ooc (Personajes fuera de carácter).**

.-.

**Shot. Pesadilla del espacio exterior.**

.-.

.-.

—Tú serás la primera. —La figura anunció desde el extremo opuesto de la oscura habitación.

Dib Membrana dejó el estado de aturdimiento en un segundo plano cuando la criatura señaló a su pequeña hermana con un filoso dedo envuelto en guantes de látex. La comprensión golpeó fuerte algo dentro de sí mismo, tan poderoso que su instinto de protección salió a flote cuando se levantó del frío suelo de metal y se interpuso entre esa criatura y su hermanita.

—Quédate detrás de mí Gaz.

Un ligero gruñido provino de la espalda de Dib cuando Gaz manifestó su molestia ante tal acto de auto sacrificio y estúpida valentía.

—Apártate Dib o no será sólo esa estúpida cosa la que pruebe el dolor y la agonía. —replicó la chica empuñando las manos con furia apenas contenida por la absurda e inverosímil situación en la que se encontraba.

—No voy a dejar que se acerque a ti —El joven de la enorme cabeza miró a su hermana por encima del hombro, ignorando la tácita promesa de sufrimiento en sus ojos debido a sus acciones—. Puedes torturarme después, cuando estemos de regreso en casa pero ahora deja que me encargue esto.

La preocupación nunca abandonó el semblante de Dib, sin importar cuán férrea fuese su determinación sabía que "eso" no los dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. Podría pelear con uñas y dientes para derribar a su captor y escapar de esa habitación, pero ¿y luego qué? Sería demasiado ingenuo pensar que afuera no estarían esperándolo más criaturas como esa: _**Extraterrestres.**_

Fue irónicamente triste que la única prueba de su existencia fuese su propio secuestro por las mismas criaturas de las que siempre despotricaba a diestra y siniestra a sus compañeros y familia, más irónico aún que la única persona que podría dar fe de su hallazgo y a la que su padre creería sin chistar, estuviese con él a punto de ser diseccionada en una fría mesa de experimentos.

Minutos después el sonido de una tétrica risa rompió el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

— ¿Regresar? Dices cosas sin sentido, humano —El extraterrestre se volvió hacia él, sus extraños ojos rubí sin pupilas titilaban con extraña diversión—. Tu unidad consanguínea y tú, nunca regresaran a esa bola inmunda de tierra a la que llaman planeta. —El tono se volvió despectivo en una fracción de segundo, el alienígena casi escupió las palabras de su boca, masticando el apelativo "planeta" a través de sus dientes irregulares que emulaban un aspecto de cremallera.

—Te aseguro "cosa", que no nos tendrás aquí por mucho tiempo… nosotros…

—Ustedes ahora son propiedad del imperio Irken. Son nuestros prisioneros —puntualizó el pequeño alienígena con un aire de superioridad—. La hembra y tú no están en condiciones para contradecirme a mí, un soldado de élite de mi raza no va a perder contra dos criaturas tan inferiores como ustedes.

— ¡Cállense los dos! —Gaz decidió que había escuchado suficiente. La voz de su hermano siempre conseguía sacar lo peor de ella, sin embargo la segunda voz que ahora se sumaba a su discurso resultó insoportable por el sentido de superioridad que expulsaba con su verborrea—. Déjanos ir antes de que lo lamentes seriamente. —Gaz se dirigió al extraterrestre en esta ocasión, su voz fue apenas un siseo audible pero peligroso.

Apartó a Dib con una sola mano y le envió una mirada mortal cuando él trató de retenerla por el brazo cuando pasó a su lado en lo que el chico catalogó como un acto suicida; la capacidad de Gaz para enfrentar situaciones peligrosas con imparcialidad siempre lograba asombrarlo. Sin un ápice de vacilación se acercó a la criatura de piel verde notando que ella era incluso un par de centímetros más alta que él, entonces ¿Qué dificultad podría representar una raza con una inferioridad limitada por su estatura?

— ¿Te atreves a desafiar y amenazar al todo poderoso Zim, sucia hembra terrestre?

No hubo mayor respuesta que una oscura mirada y un par de extremidades aprisionando el cuello del alienígena autoproclamado como "Zim", seguido de un jadeo involuntario por parte del mismo.

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de Zim, criatura inferior, o tendré que evaporar tu miserable existencia. —amenazó él pero aún sin mover un sólo músculo para apartar a la hembra terrestre que mantenía un agarre fuerte sobre el cuello de su uniforme.

La tentación de erradicar a esa criatura fue demasiada, sin embargo recordó que estaba en una misión y que esas sucias formas de vida eran importantes para la misma. Sus líderes le habían asignado específicamente esa tarea: _llevar esclavos al imperio para servir en otros planetas de su jurisdicción._

Sería demasiado sencillo dejar inconsciente a esos dos o de antemano, apartar a la chica con una de las piernas metálicas que se escondían dentro de su PAK y que servían como una extensión de su cuerpo y como una conveniente arma.

—De acuerdo, tú lo pediste. —dijo Gaz. Inmediatamente después de dichas palabras, se encontró impactando el cuerpo del alienígena contra la pared más cercana.

El jadeo involuntario de Dib ante tal acción no se hizo esperar mientras sus ojos observaban con horror el temerario actuar de su pequeña hermana.

El metal chocó contra metal, o al menos esa fue la impresión de la chica cuando escuchó el sonido metálico al friccionarse y deformarse contra la dura y fría pared. Alguna parte de esa criatura debió ser de ese material… al parecer.

Contra todo pronóstico, lo que se escuchó de Zim no fue la agonía prolongada del dolor que Gaz le había causado sino una risa seca sin diversión que reverberó por las paredes de esa habitación. La hermanita de Dib retorció con vehemencia el cuello del extraterrestre enfureciéndose más y más al notar que la irritante risa no cesaba. ¿Acaso esa cosa no sentía dolor?

—Cierra la boca. —siseó de nuevo Gaz, escondiendo la perplejidad de su semblante.

—Es mi turno. —farfulló Zim al recuperarse de su ataque de risa histérica. Cualquier atisbo de dolor por su PAK deformado quedó a un lado.

Ignorando las pequeñas chispas que saltaban del dispositivo en su espalda, Zim igualó la mirada de la chica antes de que sus piernas metálicas se desplegaran fuera de su PAK hacia la libertad con un solo destino en la mira.

Gaz no iba a gritar, ni siquiera por la veloz embestida de la delgada pierna que le rozó la mejilla y le causó un ligero corte sobre la piel; sería demasiado humillante para hacerlo. Sin embargo eso no impidió que su mano buscara el área afectada para verificar el daño. Una mácula carmín tiñó sus dedos.

— ¡Vas a morir por esto! —prometió ella, estrellando el puño derecho en uno de los ojos rubí.

Otro grave error.

La paciencia de Zim se quebró entonces.

El alienígena re direccionó una segunda pierna hacia la humana, en esta ocasión tomándola por el cuello de la ropa que llevaba tal como ella lo hizo con él momentos atrás… oh, la venganza era tan dulce. La clavó en la pared sin mayor esfuerzo y la mantuvo ahí, a una considerable distancia del suelo de la habitación.

— ¡Gaz!

Se escuchó el chillido del otro humano, un grito de pánico y furia mesclado en un maravilloso sonido. Sin siquiera volverse hacia el hermano de la chica, Zim calculó el momento exacto en el que el humano se acercó lo suficiente a él para golpearlo de lleno en el estómago y hacerlo retroceder, Dib fue inmediatamente aprisionado apenas cayó al suelo semi inconsciente.

—Déjala escoria extraterrestre. —susurró Dib cuando consiguió inhalar un poco de aire que el golpe le extrajo.

—Unas sucias criaturas como ustedes no son rivales para Zim —Se jactó—. Me llevaré a tu unidad fraternal, tú, sin embargo tendrás que esperar hasta que Tak venga por ti. —informó Zim.

Dib observó con horror cómo una extremidad parecida a un tentáculo salía del dispositivo ubicado en la espalda de Zim, vio cómo Gaz lanzaba patadas al brazo metálico para que éste la soltara, y el chico gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando la extremidad inyectó un líquido traslucido en el cuello de su hermana. Entonces todo se detuvo y Gaz dejó de forcejear.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —El chico gritó una y otra vez el nombre de su hermanita pero fue inútil—. ¿Está muerta? ¡Contéstame!

Una siniestra sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Zim y sus peculiares dientes de cremallera relucieron peligrosamente burlándose del humano. Dib le miró expectante, su esperanza se disolvía con el pasar de los segundos.

—Está en un estado de inhibición onírica, por desgracia con un efecto de corta duración —explicó Zim soltando a Gaz de su agarre pero envolviéndola por la cintura despreocupadamente con la extremidad sobrante—. El tiempo suficiente para las pruebas que necesito realizarle.

Dicho esto, Dib fue arrojado al otro lado de la habitación mientras Zim salía de ahí sin enviarle una última mirada al humano, sin embargo, se regocijó internamente ante el sonido sordo de su caída y cuando ninguna queja provino de él, supo que estaba inconsciente… de nuevo.

Caminó por el largo pasillo del ala de "almacenamiento" de la nave, sin molestarse en mirar atrás, llevando a cuestas a la hembra humana que le había arruinado el PAK. Como nota personal acordó sujetarla a la mesa de diagnóstico y disfrutar de sus gritos de impotencia al ser examinada y evaluada para determinar si su condición era apta para ser una esclava.

Oh, cómo disfrutaría el momento de hacerla gritar.

.-.

.-.

El mundo de Dib dio vueltas en la oscuridad mientras trataba de recuperar la consciencia, persiguiendo el sonido de una voz disonante e inusitada. Las imágenes se arremolinaron en un torbellino de confusión en el oasis de su memoria, por un momento el destello de un rostro brilló en la penumbra.

— ¡Gaaaaaaaaz! —clamó el chico en su abrupto despertar.

La realidad hizo acto de presencia y lo envolvió con una garra helada.

El cuerpo de Dib se estremeció debido al shock inicial, las pulsaciones en el interior de su cabeza se volvieron constantes y agudas, el destello fluorescente de la única fuente de luz frente a él le lastimó las pupilas. La sorpresa llegó de inmediato cuando se percató de que su movilidad -_además de ser rígida_\- se limitaba con unas tiras luminiscentes tan fuertes como el acero; pies y manos por igual dejando su desproporcional cabeza en única libertad. ¿En dónde demonios estaba?

Observó las inmediaciones y se percató de que no se encontraba más en la fría habitación en la que su hermana y él habían sido confinados el día anterior, porque su percepción del tiempo no podría mentirle y estaba lo bastante seguro de que las veinticuatro horas de su captura estaban por cumplirse.

—Tu especie es tan ruidosa.

Escuchó y no se necesitó ser un genio para saber por la connotación despectiva de la oración que se trataba de otro alienígena.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —dijo Dib respirando con dificultad por el ataque de pánico que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Una pequeña figura apareció junto a él, parecida a Zim pero diametralmente distinta a él, porque a diferencia de la molesta y arrogante criatura, esta forma de vida tenía unos ojos peculiarmente intrigantes que brillaban con inteligencia casi letal. Dib supo de inmediato que ella no se parecía en nada a Zim y que era ella la que él llamó como "Tak".

—Estás atado de pies y manos sobre mi mesa de diagnóstico y lo único que quieres saber es dónde está la hembra humana que venía contigo —Ella le miró especulativamente como si estuviera considerando algo—. Interesante. Los estudios sobre su raza nos indican que utilizan mecanismos de defensa primitivos asociados al afecto sanguíneo con sus congéneres, un tipo de apego que surge durante los primeros años de vida en los infantes y que su sociedad se encarga de fomentar.

Por supuesto, la familiaridad y el cariño de hermano que sentía por Gaz expresado en diferentes términos.

—Dime dónde la tienen. —reiteró Dib.

Los filosos ojos se estrecharon en su dirección con diversión contenida, como si la hembra alienígena disfrutase de lo que estuviese a punto de decir.

—Al igual que tú, ella está siendo examinada —informó—. Por Zim. —El nombre del extraterrestre fue pronunciado con un tono ácido.

La expectativa fue una pesadilla insoportable para el chico. La respiración de Dib se volvió cada vez más dificultosa. El adolescente dio dos largas bocanadas y todavía jadeante miró a su captora antes de hablar:

—Esa escoria… si le hace algo a Gaz… yo… —susurró él.

— ¿Ese defecto? Nuestro protocolo impide dañar la mercancía, sin embargo aunque Zim es inmune a la programación que se le ha asignado, sus intereses le impiden romper esa cláusula.

_Defecto._ La palabra desconcertó e intrigó a Dib ¿por qué esta alienígena llamaría así a su propio aliado? Y ¿Qué tan certera eran sus palabras? La contestación no llevaba implícito ninguna esperanza.

— ¿Defecto? —quiso saber Dib.

Ella le sonrió como si le hubiese contado algo realmente gracioso.

—Una falla, un fracaso —rectificó Tak con una sonrisa siniestra—. Sin embargo no es momento de hablar sobre Zim, es tiempo de medir la actividad de tu cerebro ante diferentes estímulos. Los resultados de la prueba genética me darán la información general de tu composición para un mapeo sistemático, y comenzaremos con la resistencia física dentro de veinticuatro horas.

La preocupación se reflejó en el rostro de Dib.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? —Oh, de nuevo la ironía se hizo presente. Dib se imaginó esta situación un poco diferente—. No pueden simplemente sacarnos de nuestro planeta.

O al menos esa fue la creencia del adolescente hasta ese momento.

—Algo curioso de tu raza… Dib, es que ellos no se percatan de nada. Los humanos viven en la ignorancia en conformidad con lo que sus líderes les hacen creer, no se preocupan por la gran conspiración que los envuelven… no tienen idea de nuestra existencia.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Eres Tak verdad? Explícate.

Tak ignoró el hecho de que él la llamara por su nombre pero atribuyó la insolencia a que Zim probablemente había hablado de ella con los humanos y revelado su identidad tal como éste lo hizo al referirse al "_humano de la cabeza enorme_" como "Dib".

—Nuestra raza es un enorme imperio invasor, naturalmente utiliza los planetas derrocados para su propio beneficio y la Tierra no es una excepción. Verás, los planetas conquistados sirven para determinados propósitos, tu planeta por ejemplo no es más que un criadero de esclavos.

_**Miente.**_ Pensó Dib. Eso definitivamente tenía que ser una broma o un error, los humanos no eran ganados para otras criaturas.

—Nuestros líderes y los tuyos mantienen tratos comerciales, un común acuerdo que se mantiene en la clandestinidad con el fin de no crear pánico y contaminar la cosecha. Ustedes nos proporcionan la mano de obra que se necesita en los planetas conquistados y nosotros les proporcionamos materiales preciosos y patentes de tecnología avanzada. —Siguió Tak cuando notó el silencio en Dib.

— ¿Somos ganado? —Las palabras parecieron extrañamente literales… quizá lo eran.

—Sé que suena peor de lo que es, pero no son el único planeta a nuestra disposición, por lo que la "cosecha" se realiza en un determinado lapso de tiempo y con un grupo reducido de individuos para no levantar sospechas.

Dib se petrificó ante tal revelación y calló cualquier otro comentario debido al nudo en el estómago. Cerró los ojos poco a poco y volvió a abrirlos como si enfocarlos de nuevo en Tak pudiera cambiar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Quizá todas esas conversaciones interceptadas con sus monitores en el techo de su casa fueron fragmentos de la gran conspiración, lo más triste del caso fue que nadie nunca creyó en sus palabras y fue más fácil tildarlo como un demente obsesionado.

—Imposible… —La voz de Dib se quebró.

Siempre soñó con el día en el que sus especulaciones se hicieran realidad, sin embargo, ahora quería con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuese sólo una loca alucinación creada por su desesperada mente.

_**Fin.**_

_**N/A:**__**Originalmente quise hacer un ZaGr y DaTr pero al final fue esto lo que salió, quizá es algo confuso pero esta escena rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace un par de días así que no pude evitar escribirla.**__**A quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este One-Shot les agradezco de antemano . :3**_


End file.
